(Just) A Nightmare
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Ephraim x Eirika] Ephraim has (another) nightmare and Eirika comforts him in her own way.


**A/N:** Well hello... it's been a while, hasn't it? I wrote this a couple days ago but didn't really post it anywhere (besides AO3). I'm still practicing when it comes to hetero smut, so anything you see I could work on, let me know. c:

 **Warnings:** Sibling incest, shameless smut. Read at your own discretion.

Commentary and feedback is appreciated!

* * *

 **(Just) A Nightmare**

* * *

Blood clings to Ephraim like a second skin. Teeth bared, the prince of Renais impales a soldier with Siegmund, then takes a few steps back, pants dripping off his lips.

Eirika. He has to get to Eirika.

Letting out a feral yell, Ephraim charges through wave after wave of enemies, with one goal in mind-save her. His beloved Eirika's tear stained and bloodied face is what fuels him. Drives him. Enables him to cut down enemy after enemy.

Finally, Ephraim is at the end. Snarling, the prince manages to cut down the last monster, but it's all for naught. When it falls, he sees Eirika, bound to some kind of device-with a sword struck through her chest.

"No… please… no!" Ephraim runs towards the last person who matters in his life, grabs the sword, and rips it from her chest. Eirika lets out a painful sounding whimper as the steel is removed, and Ephraim works on undoing the chains binding her.

"Eirika… it's me, you'll be alright…"

"B-Brother…" Eirika whispers, voice tinged with pain and weakness. After the last bind is undone, she collapses in her brother's arms. "I'm… so sorry…"

"Hush, dear sister. You'll be fine," Ephraim reassures, uncaring of the blood staining expensive fabric. He holds on, running his fingers through blue tresses, squeezing Eirika as her life's blood pours on the earth. "Eirika? Stay with me!"

"I… I…" Turning her head, even more crimson droplets burst from Eirika's lips. It dribbles down her chin as she lets out a wet, quiet chuckle. "To think… it would end… like this…"

"It won't! I refuse to allow it!" Desperate, Ephraim tears off his shirt and presses it against his precious little sister's gaping wound. "Please, Eirika… please, don't leave me…"

"Ephraim, I-I'm so…"

The older twin feels tears gathering in his eyes as Eirika's grow dim and lifeless. He knows, now. He knows there's no saving her.

He failed. He failed to protect the only person who ever gave life meaning.

"Forgive me, my sister," Ephraim whispers, pressing his lips against Eirika's forehead. She lifts her head, and, uncaring of witnesses, he then kisses her gently. Blood explodes on his lips as he licks them, and it makes his stomach turn. "Forgive me for not being able to save you."

"You did… all you could… my beloved… brother…"

Eirika's hand shakes as she reaches up and brushes back Ephraim's hair. "Don't ever forget… how much… I love you…"

He feels it the second her soul leaves. It's as if a piece of his own went to join her. Grabbing onto Eirika's lifeless body, Ephraim shakes with the force to contain his sobs.

Rain begins to fall, washing away Eirika's blood, but also hiding the tears cascading down Ephraim's cheeks.

"...up! Brother…!"

* * *

Ripped away from his nightmare, Ephraim screams as he jolts up, sweat pouring down his brow. He whips his head around, still caught in the horror of his dreams, but stops when a familiar hand rests against his cheek.

"Brother… another nightmare?" Eirika whispers, wiping away stray tears. Ephraim lets out a pitiful sound as he grabs Eirika and buries his face within her breasts. "Shh… it is alright…"

Eirika's hands wander; smoothing his hair, moving in circles on his back, eventually wrapping around his trembling body and grounding him to reality. Ephraim takes a handful of gasping, shaken breaths before he lifts his head and, without warning, slams their mouths together.

It's not beautiful. It's a mess of tears and mucus as Ephraim finally realizes his sister is real and that nightmare is just that. Eirika gently brushes her tongue against her brother's lips and Ephraim opens himself to her exploration, unable to contain a smile whenever her tongue maps out his mouth.

When Eirika gently pulls away, a content smile lingers on her countenance as she places her hand on Ephraim's cheek. Her thumb gently brushes against his skin as she asks, "Better now?"

"Yes," Ephraim whispers, leaning against Eirika's familiar touch. The prince lets out a heavy sigh before gripping Eirika's hand in his own. He lets her warmth sit there, familiar and comforting, before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

"Hm? You have nothing to be sorry for, brother," Eirika reassures, leaning forward to connect their lips once more. This time, it's full of reassurance, as if this is her own way of telling Ephraim she's with him no matter what. Her fingers weave through his blue locks, so similar to her own, as she moves away to press kisses against his cheeks and forehead.

"I will always be with you."

A warm chuckle floats off Ephraim's lips as he maneuvers to rest his body against his dear one. Eirika lets out a tiny gasp as his hand reaches to massage her breasts, then wets her lips, breath quickening as she becomes more aroused.

Lowering his other hand, Ephraim reaches underneath her undergarments to find her opening. His fingers play with her slit, feeling himself harden at the little moans and mewls Eirika makes. But when he finds her clit and runs his fingers against it, he has to cover her mouth with his other hand so it can swallow her yell.

"A-Ahh… b-brother, please…" Eirika mumbles against Ephraim's hand. Her tongue darts out to lick his skin, making Ephraim's own moan erupt.

Eirika's juices spill on Ephraim's fingers as he continues to play with her pussy, and he thrusts two fingers in and out in a lazy fashion. Eirika lets out another scream, and once again it's swallowed by her brother's hand as she spills her release against his fingers.

"Hah… ghh… ahhh…" Eirika pants. Ephraim moves his hand from her mouth and opening, making a show of licking her cum off his fingers. Eirika shivers, then leans forward, tasting herself on his lips.

Their tongues rub together as Eirika rubs Ephraim through his nightwear. The latter groans into the kiss as Eirika expertly pulls his cock free from its restraints, the cool air making Ephraim shiver just slightly.

The twins pull away from their kiss, and Eirika smiles faintly, licking her lips before spitting on her hand. Her nimble fingers wrap around the length of Ephraim's erection as she strokes him a few times, cheeks flushed as Ephraim bites on his lower lip.

They know anyone could walk in on them; they're in the middle of a war after all, and enemies could show up at any time. Yet this danger seems to turn the pair on more than anything else, as Eirika lowers herself to give an experimental lick to the head of Ephraim's cock.

"Ghh… E-Eirika…"

Eirika smiles around her mouthful as she moves her head up and down, spit falling from her lips as she sucks off her brother. Unable to take his full girth, Eirika wraps her hand around the base of Ephraim's penis and moves her hand up and down in time with her mouth.

"Eirika… nngh… I'm g-going to-"

It's the only warning she gets before Ephraim cums in her mouth, back arching as his body shudders. When Ephraim is off his high, his eyes widen, trying to figure out how to apologize for doing such a thing.

However, Eirika lets his cock fall from her lips with a wet "plop", and cum escapes from the corner of her lips. She wets them, licking up any access, before putting his spent erection back in his pants.

She then pulls off her top, pulling Ephraim towards her and letting his head rest against her almost bare breasts. Ephraim can't help but smile her heartbeat thuds in his ear, and her hands massage his scalp.

"I love you, my dear brother…"

Ephraim lifts his head to press a kiss to Eirika's neck.

"And I love you, my beloved sister."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
